Behind My Scars
by turtleturtleturtleturtle
Summary: Scarlett has fallen into Narnia, literally, and she isn't sure what to do with herself. Making sense of this new life that she has been thrown into is easier and harder than expected, especially with the kind of behavior she has that is not at all set for royalty. Only a Just king seems like the one to set her straight and help her let go of her past.


"Scarlett! Get down here this instant!"

I was a trouble maker. That was a fact. It always has been. I could make my dad laugh and chuckle for hours but that hasn't happened in years. You see, ever since the war started, my daddy went to war...and never came back. My mum died when she was giving birth to me. So now I've been stuck with the Helen. She was one of those women who took in children from broken families and put them to work on the farm. I didn't mind it so much. I loved being around animals as much as they love being around me.

I got off the floor and put down the book that I was reading on my bed near by. By the sound of it, it looks like Helen found the special surprise I left for her. I chuckled as I imagined her red and freckled enraged face. While I passed by the hallway, I glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall. My long wavy brown hair covered my pale skin with my green eyes popping out. I was wearing my brown pantaloons with my work boots. I had on a long while sleeved shirt with a black vest.

"Did you call, ma'am?" I asked her sweetly and innocently as I plastered on my fake smile.

Helen was absolutely covered in mud from head to toe. I'm guessing by that, she opened the door to have the bucket fall on her. Oh, I am a mastermind genius of antics, aren't I? I could see the other kids laughing through the window from outside. They were looking into the kitchen to see what kind of punishment I would get this time. I grinned from ear to ear like a foolish idiot to Helen.

"You! You did this didn't you! Of course you did! You are such a trouble maker. Such a child. You look 17 but you act like a 5 year old. As a punishment, you will take the horses out for a wash. You'd like that wouldn't you! Being around those flithy animals. Ha! You deserve it!" She yelled out at me with her horrid face all into mine.

Helen stomped off to her room as I rolled me eyes at her. Gosh, wat a spoiled brat! Little does she know that I absolutely love being around the horses. So the jokes on her. I believe that I have definitely won this round.

I ran outside to find the other children laughing on the dirt of the floor. The boys held onto their stomachs as the rolled around while the girls whipped their faces from the tears that started to form from their insane giggle fit.

"That was absolutely priceless, Scarlett!"

"A proper prank beyond ages!"

"Best one yet to come!"

I helped the children up from off the ground and started to make my way to the barn. I opened the heavy wooden door and made my way to the horses pen. In totally, we had 3 horses. Two males and a female. First, there was Ronnie. He is the youngest; still to small to ride yet insanely adorable to take care of. Then there is Elizabeth. She is a beautiful horse. Her white mane flows through the wind as the soft breeze tickles around her pale fur. And lastly, there is Harrison. He's my absolute favorite. I love to ride him all the time.

As I look into the pen, I could see Ronnie laying down sleeping next to Elizabeth as Harrison was standing right by the gate. I open the gate to the pen. Harrison nudged his head against mine softly. I giggle escaped my lips.

After about an hour of washing, scrubbing, and brushing, I got the horses completely spotless. I looked around the barn and saw that no one was around so I grabbed Harrison's saddle and hooked it on to him. I grinned as I got on. Holding tight to the reins, I motioned him to go outside into the fields.

"C'mon buddy, let's see how fast you can go." I whispered in his ear. I pulled the reins tightly as I softly kicked him with my heels on his leg. The sound of Harrison galloping across the dirt fields filled my ears. My heart was beating out of my chest in acceleration the faster we went. I started to feel out of breath from the lack of oxygen from the fast winds. I slowly let go of the reins signalling Harrison to stop. The horse's breath was tired and heave, just as much as mine.

I looked back at the farm. We were about 20 minutes away if we walked back instead of riding. I decided to give Harrison the break he deserved and got off his back. We walked together till we got home. By the time we reached the farm, nightfall had taken over the slight fiery sunset when we left. I walked the horse back to it's pen and locked the barns`s door behind me.

"How was the ride?" Asked one of the younger children as I walked into the large rundown house.

"Absolutely exquisite, might I say." I told her as I pick her up off the ground and held her against my right hip. She held onto my neck as she giggled into my shoulders as I walked her to the bedroom.

All of the children were asleep. Although, I knew some of them were faking, thinking that I was Helen. I laid the girl down to her bed and smoothed out her ruffled hair.

"Goodnight everyone." I said as I held onto the handle of the door.

A sound of grumbled and soft "goodnight Scarlett" `s, I closed the door behind me, making sure that I turned off the lights. I walked up the steps to the attic to my room. There was only a bed up in the attic and a small desk that had all of my clothes folded up on top of it. As I kicked off my boots, I climbed into bed thinking of tonight. That is until I blacked out unconsciously without even noticing I had left my own world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all like my new story. Please tell me what you think! I would love to hear what you would have to say!

Until next time my friends,

For Narnia, and for Aslan!


End file.
